Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the touch screen panel.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel is an input device which enables a command to be inputted by touching a screen of a display device using an object, such as a finger or a pen. Since such a touch screen can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
As demands on various types of display devices have recently increased with the development of an information society, studies on display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), and electrophoretic display device (EPD) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED), have been actively conducted. Recently, studies have been conducted to apply a touch screen panel function to such display devices.
Touch screen panels may be classified into a resistive type, a photosensitive type, a capacitive type, and the like. The capacitive type touch screen panel may convert information of a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in the capacitance generated between a conductive sensing electrode and an adjacent sensing electrode or ground electrode when an object, such as a user's hand or a pen, comes in contact with the touch screen panel.
A touch screen panel may include a sensing electrode sensing a touch position and a connecting portion connecting the sensing electrodes. A width of the connecting portion is less than a width of the sensing electrode. Thus, a resistance of the connecting portion is greater than a resistance of the sensing electrode. Accordingly, disconnection of the connecting portion due to static electricity may occur, and the number of defects of the touch screen panel may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.